


why not raise a little hell?

by harlxquinn



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: I love them all, Other, harley and boomer are my idiot children and i love them, i love the skwad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlxquinn/pseuds/harlxquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boomy?"</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"'m bored."</p>
            </blockquote>





	why not raise a little hell?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why the "pranking" scene from the original Fantastic 4 popped into my head at work the other night, but it did, and this is the result because Harley and Boomer are officially my idiot children and I love them.
> 
> I need this film in my life already.

"Boomy?"

"Hmm?"

"'m _bored_."

With the Squad currently stuck in a safe house in the back end of Nowhere U.S.A., Harley wasn't the only one who was feeling the effects of being cooped up while waiting for the green light for the next phase of their mission. She'd been the first to voice it, as usual, but it was clear the others were starting to grow restless. Lawton had taken to meticulously cleaning his guns for what seemed like the five hundredth time, Croc had taken off to the river not far away from the main farm house for a swim before stalking back about an hour earlier and Flag was currently pacing about on the front porch waiting for any contact from Waller. Boomer had set himself up in the back garden to doze in the sun before Harley had joined him, sprawling herself out on his chest. (He'd long since stopped trying to protest the blonde treating him like furniture, it was easier to just go along with it).

Cracking an eye open to look at her staring at him expectantly, Boomer let out a low grunt, closing his eyes again and going back to sunbathing.

"Whady'a want me t' do about it?"

Even with his eyes closed, he could sense the grin creeping across Harley's face, the sort of smile that was guaranteed to create trouble in one form or another. 

"I've got an idea," she replied brightly, blue eyes holding a certain glint of mischief as he looked at her again. As terrible an idea as it would likely be to follow along with a scheme created by the Joker's right hand woman, part of him couldn't deny he was a little curious just what she had planned inside that head of hers.

"Unless that idea involves us takin' over the bedroom and driving Flag up the wall, I'm not sure I wanna know what you're thinking."

"Just _c'mon_ already, Boomy!" she exclaimed, bouncing to her feet and grabbing his arm until she managed to convince him to follow her back inside. Making a quick stop off in the kitchen to dig through the fridge he was a little confused when she let out a small noise of delight, and emerged with a can of spray cream. 

"I'm tellin' you darlin'. We could have a lot more fun with that upstairs."

"Shhh!" she hissed back at him, quietly moving into the living room where Floyd was putting his rifle back together by the window and Croc was sprawled out fast asleep on the sofa, snoring loudly. 

"Crocy been asleep long?"

"Since he came back in before," Floyd replied, looking almost confused at just what they were up to, "Why?"

"Good," she grinned deviously, turning and shoving the can into Boomer's hand before moving over to pick up a fallen twig from one of the half dead house plants, "Go on, spray it onto his hand."

Catching on to what she was planning, he set about carefully piling as much of the cream onto Croc's hand as he figured he could get away with, looking up from his task every now and then to make sure he wasn't about to wake up. Even Floyd was watching them now with some amusement, as Harley crouched beside the sofa, reaching out carefully to trail the twig lightly down one side of Croc's face.

A twitch, and a slight grunt, but no signs of their team mate waking up. 

Pouting, Harley moved behind the sofa to try the same tactic on Croc's other side, this time provoking an incoherent grumble and his attempt to swat away her hand with his that wasn't covered in cream. The third time she tried, she trailed her twig along his nose, and this time, Croc's cream covered hand moved to smack away whatever was irritating him, bringing the sticky mess down straight in his own face.

* * *

" **QUINN**!"

The moment of peace Rick seemed to have found outside was suddenly cut short at the roar inside, followed by a loud shriek of laughter and two sets of running feet, before Harley and Boomer barrelled out of the front door past him, closely followed by Croc who was covered in... _where in God's name had the spray cream come from_? He could only stare after the trio for a moment as they raced away, before turning to stare in disbelief at the others who had emerged from the house to watch the chaos with various levels of amusement.

" _Seriously_?"

"The kids got bored," Lawton quipped, barely even bothering to hide his grin as Harley and Boomer managed to scramble their way onto the roof of one of the outbuildings to escape their pursuit, Quinn still giggling manically from their new perch at her furious team-mate, "Might want to sort that out before you're down half a team."

Letting out a low sigh, Rick set off after the trio to try and diffuse the situation, thoroughly tempted to just trip their bombs and be done with it. 

After this was over, he was going to need a damn beer.

**Author's Note:**

> ...look, I'm not saying Harley and Boomer didn't have some fun with the squirty cream themselves later, but that would be a blatant lie.


End file.
